


Tide

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Beach Holidays, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Lifeguard!au, but you won't see anyone drowning. Not on Jongdae's watch!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given to me on tumblr. As a side note: have you known that Jongdae doesn't know how to swim? He admitted to that week after I wrote this. I still find that hilarious.

You are finally free.

There is your favorite song on your earphones, the one that you really, really love, but it’s a guilty pleasure – you wouldn’t admit to liking it. You are warm, and comfortable, with eyes closed. Just relaxing. You can smell the breeze, the iodine in the air already making you feel better. That is heaven.

At least until the earbud is suddenly yanked out of your ear and your body is sprayed over with sand. You sit up alarmed, just to see bunch of children running down the rows of towels, showering sun-bathing beach goers with sand. Lovely.

The sand sticks to your skin, because of sun cream you put on earlier.  You try to brush the specks off your body, but they are very resilient.

Kids.

You sigh and yank the earphones out of your phone, to kill the music. You could have been more delicate, but then this way is quicker. You put your phone back in your bag and stand up.

The beach is quite full, but it’s not totally crowded.  There are a lot of towels and umbrellas and beach chairs, but there is still place left for people to play ball.

You are on the private beach, or rather on the beach belonging to your hotel. That’s why it’s not as crowded, and that’s why you are not scared to leave your things behind to refresh yourself in the sea.

You walk down the row of towels, with greater care not to spray people around with sand, than the children showed just a moment ago. The sand is burning your soles, and the sun is burning your nape, and you make a note to reapply the sun cream when you go back.

Red marks are never attractive.

You go past the red, elevated chair, the lifeguard post, and your feet reach the water. It’s not cold, but in comparison to scorching sand, it’s definitely refreshing. The first touch of the waves on your thighs is burning, but you slowly walk forward allowing the sea to embrace you.

The sea is calm, the waves nearly not there. The water itself is quite clear and inviting. You decide to swim around. You do know how to swim, even if you don’t really focus on the technique while swimming. But that is definitely your favorite workout, feeling the flow of water on your body, how your arms breach the surface over and over again, saltiness of the sea making it easier to stay on the surface.

You don’t realize how far from the beach you’ve gotten, until you hear a ruckus behind you. High whistle pierces the air and you stop in your tracks and look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

It’s the lifeguard, standing in the water, blowing the whistle. You look around searching for the reason for him to make such noise, and that’s when you realize, he is whistling at you, and he waves for you to comeback.

_What?_

You are surprised, but obediently you swim back, wanting to know, why on Earth would he whistle at you.

When you reach the area where you can easily stand up, you do, your upper body appearing above the waves. The lifeguard is still standing in the water, his hands crossed on his chest, the waves brushing the hem of his just-above-knee red shorts.

“Yes?” You ask, brushing your wet hair out of your face.

“You’ve swum out of the safety zone.” He says sternly. You look at him incredulously, noticing that he is quite young, your age probably, with strong jaw, and nicely built arms, the muscles straining the black fabric of his shirt, now clearly visible, with his arms folded across his chest.

“Out of the safety zone?” You repeat and look around. You don’t see any sign of the end of the bathing zone.

When you turn around lifeguard snaps his eyes back on your face.

“Yes, you’ve swum out of the zone I’m guarding.”

“Ok.” There is nothing there you could say, actually. Ok, you left the zone, but well, you can swim?

“Make sure not to do that again.”

“Sure.” You answer and you put all your strength into not shaking your head while you pass the guy. You are surprised to notice that he smells nice. Like sun and skin, and sun cream, and masculinity.

The sand is burning your feet as you walk away.

*

Next day you decide to relax near the hotel’s pool. It’s definitely more quiet than on the beach, since people prefer sea to pool water.

You find a deckchair in the shadow. You leave a book and your drink on the nearby stand, and flop on the chair. You apply the sun cream (being in the shadow doesn’t mean that you are safe), and stretch on the deckchair.

Cliché, but enjoyable.

The soft breeze is tickling your body, but the day is warm enough for it to be enjoyable. You can hear the soft sounds of water hitting the edges of the pool, quiet chatter, and even a cheerful song of wild birds.

But something is off, and you can’t really tell what is keeping you on edge. Finally you open your eyes, because you cannot stand it anymore, and the first you see is red elevated chair.

You are surprised to see the lifeguard from yesterday sitting there, with the sunglasses on. He has the red shorts on, but the black shirt he wore yesterday is off.

Thankfully so.

He cocks his head, and you realize that you are looking at each other, which isn’t obvious because of his sunglasses.

“Today you won’t swim out of my zone.” He says across the pool. The words reach you without any problems, since sounds disseminate easily above the water.

You have to smile.

Yesterday he came off like a dick, too full of himself, too high on his power. But now he sounds playful.

“I see you’ve been demoted from beach to kid’s pool.”

This time he smiles. It’s a self deprecating smile.

“That’s because I’ve let one of my precious sheep out of the pen.” You just smile, and decide that the conversation is over. You reach for your drink and take a sip through the straw.

He must have sensed that you are no longer interested in talking to him, because he shifts in his seat and stretches. That grabs your attention – his muscles stretching under his skin, in turns, it’s a beautiful symphony.

Surprisingly you don’t feel bad when he catches you staring. You are on your vacations, you can take the pleasure from watching the view. And c’mon if he didn’t wanted people to stare, his shirt would be still on.

The fact that he smirks at you only confirms your thoughts.

Suddenly every fiber of your body is very interested in continuing the conversation from before.

“I guess the smaller the area you guard the less clothes you have on?” You ask, and his head snaps up. It’s a minute change, but his smile grows. It conveys a mixture of emotions, from interest, through general cheerfulness to smugness.

“So you noticed.”

“I certainly did.” It’s weird to be flirting with him with the pool between you. You are used to be flirting while being _closer_ to the person you flirt with. It’s more intimate.

He shifts forward in his seat, his abdominal muscles rippling the skin, and your nostrils flare. You can feel that he is going to say something, you’d very like to hear.

Loud shriek announces that you are not alone anymore, quick steps approaching, and group of boys run into area, and the jump into the pool. Lifeguard instinctively reaches for whistle hanging on his neck, and starts to scold the boys.

They mostly ignore him, shouting and laughing. Their mothers are soon to follow, and you sigh, and stuff your book in your bag, throw it on your shoulder, and stand up to leave.

You are not staying with loud, miniature monsters.

He watches you as you walk away.

You know.

You checked.

*

Evening brings the chill and music. Every night your hotel organizes dance party under the starry night. You don’t usually go there, not really keen on binge hit on by other guests. You’ve come to relax and chill, not to be a prey.

But you are used to sit on your balcony with a good book, looking down at the party goers and listening to music. Sometimes you focus on reading, sometimes you just observe the crowd. Today you are focused on your book (the climax is near!). You are so engrossed that you don’t even look away, when you reach for your water.

You miss it, pushing your bottle off the stand, and the noise of it hitting the ground startles you enough to look away from the book. That’s when your eyes catch the familiar head in the crowd below. You are instantly on your feet, and your hands clenching on the rail, as you peer down.

Your eyes weren’t lying. The lifeguard is there, near the bar, clearly scanning the crowd. He is not wearing his uniform, instead he has black pants on and a white shirt. Simple, yet tasteful.

You are out of the balcony in mere seconds. In less than a minute you are out of your room (you needed to check your makeup first), and walking down the stairs.

Finally for the first time, you find yourself on the dance floor, which you need to cross to get to the bar, but when you reach it, the lifeguard is not here. You look around, trying to find him, but to your complete dismay, there is no sign of him.

So you’ve bolted out of your room in vain.

You stick around for five minutes more, in hopes, but when you turn down the third guy, you decide that it’s time for you to escape this event. You push yourself through the dancing crowd, eager to find a harbor, your haven.

You are so eager that you nearly smash your own face on the glass, when you try to walk into the building as somebody tries to open the door.

“Are you alright? Please, be alright I’m after my shift, I shouldn’t be rescuing no one.”

You laugh, freely, incredulously, seeing lifeguard on the other side of the glass door. It’s amazing how easy it’s for you to regain your composure, and to put on your best game.

“I will wait for your shift to begin.” You say and move back, so he can open the doors. He walks out, and immediately the smell of his cologne hits you. It’s not unpleasant, but you like the smell of his skin more.

“Were you looking for somebody?” He asks, with a sly smile, and before you can answer, he sings songs.” Is it me you’re looking for?”

You smile bashfully in answer, and turn around to go to the dance floor.

“Maybe.”

*

You are high on adrenaline and high on alcohol. And his presence. You don’t know how long it has been since you led him to the dance floor, but he followed you without hesitation, his hands finding your waist and your fingers, and confidently leading you through the beats.

Sometime near the beginning of your evening you introduce yourselves, and from that point you cherish every time ‘Jongdae’ rolls on your tongue.

Few shots and many songs later, you stumble together out of the dance floor. He is laughing loudly and you are not even sure why he does that, but there is a chance that even Jongdae doesn’t know what is so amusing.

You are surprisingly forceful, when you grab his wrist. He stops you and you look around your shoulder, not knowing why he does so. He frees his hand, but only so he can entwine his fingers with yours.

So you turn around and drag him out of the illuminated zone, down to the beach. It’s not an easy feast, since both of you stumble, and giggle in the process, but finally you can feel the sand under your shoes. And as if that was some kind of a sign, you stop there, Jongdae’s body colliding with yours, and you turn around, finding yourself face to face with slightly incoherent Jongdae.

Your hands land on his jaw, his prominent jaw, and you climb on your toes, shaking on the sand, and kiss him. His hands fall to your waist, and normally that would steady you, but with Jongdae being as unsteady as you are, it only serves to bring both of you down.

You fall on the sand, and before you know it, Jongdae knees hit the ground on both sides of your thighs and you push your body up, throwing your arms around his neck and you bring him down. You kiss on the sand, rolling around, making out, spraying specks of sand everywhere.

You quickly lose breath, and you break away from Jongdae, scrambling to your feet leaving him on the ground.

He rolls around to look at you, flushed, his chest heaving. His clothes and hair is full of sand, and you can feel yourself being just as covered.

There is a idea forming itself in your mind, and you look him in the eyes, and then you look at the sea. When you look back at him, you both freeze, Jongdae is already half sitting, ready to spring up.

You don’t know what finally makes you move, but you start running to the sea, throwing your shirt away in the process, kicking your shoes off, with Jongdae running just behind you. He is faster than you, and he tackles you to the ground, both of you falling down, skin dragging on the sand.

It should hurt, but you laugh, and scramble to your knees, trying to move forward, when Jongdae is holding your leg. You writhe in his hold, and your laughter only grows louder, to be cut off, when he bites your calf.

That makes you jolt up to your legs, and you quickly open your jeans, and shimmer out of them, with Jongdae doing the same just next to you.

You are the first one to touch the water, but Jongdae is just behind you, his hands falling on your hips, and in his momentum he yanks you up and once again you fall down together, this time in water. It’s refreshing, painfully so, but when you finally find the ground under your feet, you can focus on Jongdae, standing in the water in front of you.

There is not enough light for you to really see him, so you don’t even try to really look at him. Your chest is heaving from your run, and previous make out, and even the dancing.

And definitely his proximity.

Which is once more growing in power, because Jongdae swims to you. In your still intoxicated state, you welcome him, with your hands on his cheeks, and chaste kiss on his lips. Jongdae seems to follow you trying to deepen the kiss.

You move back, feeling playful, feeling like denying it to him, and you find yourself falling back, with your hands around his neck, your body flush against his. And he can still swim like that, but then again, it’s his job to drag lifeless body in the water, so you guess it’s given. His skin is smooth under your fingers.

And he smells like vacation.

*

You hear the waves. Clearly. And you smell the sea. Too clearly.

You groan, and shift, and the sand shifts around you, and male groan answers your own.

_What the…_

You sit up abruptly, immediately regretting the movement, as nausea hits you. You are sitting on the beach, in your underwear, with your jeans near the water line, your shirt behind you, your shoes thrown askew. You can also see Jongdae’s clothes, with the owner laying next to you, in his boxers only, and you do like the view.

Even if you feel like dying. Or maybe, because you feel like dying.

He is also awake, but he doesn’t move, eyeing you appreciatively.

“Damn, to miss my chance like that…” He says, and you’d shake your head but you are afraid to.

“Poor luck.” You agree, your voice hoarse and not even sounding like yours. You stand up on the shaky legs, your body protesting. He stays on the ground, seemingly happy to be laying, but you gather that he probably fears moving as much as you do.

_So how much did you drank yesterday…?_

“What time is it?” You coarse out of your throat. But the answer doesn’t come. It must be pretty early, since the sun is up, but the beach is empty.

You strut down to your pants, and cringe while trying to put them on – free peeling for you. You hear Jongdae moving around, groaning, and swearing.

You can feel bitterness in the back of your throat, and you dream about shower, toothpaste and bed. By the time you find your shoes, Jongdae manages to sit up. Half of his torso is covered in sand, and he weakly tries to dust it off.

“And I have pool shift today…” He groans.

“Poor luck.” You echo yourself, throwing him his pants. You don’t watch him put them on, you go to grab your shirt.

You are not really sure how you make it back to your room, and you don’t want to think about Jongdae having to go to work. You hit shower first, and when you reach your bed, you simply pass out.  
*

By the time you wake up sun is already on its way down. It’s warm and you’d be comfortable if it wasn’t for the pounding headache and upset stomach, and horribly dry throat. You can’t even gather enough saliva to soothe it.

You roll out of your bed, literally, your dead weight hitting the floor with the thump. So much grace in your movements.

It takes you ages before you pull yourself together (and half of a two liter water bottle), and you are ready to face the world. You begin your journey with a visit to the hotel’s restaurant to eat something.

Full and not thirsty anymore, you finally feel like a human being.

And yes, yesterday night, you got totally pissed and you swam in your underwear with handsome lifeguard.  _And you made out with him._

Which was hot.

Which reminds you that he is working now, and you feel the need to check up on him, poor lad. You kind of remember him saying that he is working pool shift today, so you steer yourself to find the pool, taking bottle of water, just in case.

And yes, he is there, sitting on his red post.

There is a young pair having fun in the water, but except for them the pool area is empty.

Which probably is good, because Jongdae is obviously snoozing behind his sunglasses. His head is perched up on his hand, and he is wearing black tank top with his red shorts, whistle hanging on his neck unused.

You walk to him, and pat his shin.

He literally jumps awake, already ready to go to the rescue. You laugh, only then he notices you and visibly relaxes, taking his glasses off, probably to see you better. You hand him the bottle and he takes in near religious euphoria and takes a big gulp of water.

You swap his leg and he moves down his post, so you can help yourself up onto the bench. You always liked slightly elevated seats, giving you a better view.

Jongdae is warm and smells of sun and skin and sand.

“This bench is staff only.” He says, smile audible in his voice.

“That sucks.” You say, and his hand lands on your waist. The pair is still splaying the water around, but it looks peaceful enough for Jongdae to focus on you.

“I’m off in two hours.” He says, matter-of-factly, and you nod equally matter-of-factly. You like how you don’t need to state anything, you don’t have to second-guess anything.”And I have a keys to VIPs’ hot tube.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” You ask, tapping his knee.

“In any case it will be worth it.” He says, and you look up at him, only to get caught in quick kiss. Your lover lip gets sucked between his lips, you can feel his teeth grazing it.

You can feel yourself melting.

When you pull away, the pair is gone.  

You can feel his breath on your neck, the long exhales and shaky inhales, raising the hair on your body. Your own chest is heaving, your head bowed, in seemingly shy pose. His smell overwhelms you, disarms you, overpowers your senses. Weirdly you feel safe, warm, and the need your body radiates is an answer to the Jongdae’s want.

But, then, Jongdae has still work to do, so you abruptly move away, sliding down from the bench. You can hear the furniture creaking, when Jongdae straightens up in his seat.

“Prepare cute bikini for the tube.” He says, and his voice is pleasantly hoarse. Your pelvic floor muscles cramp suddenly.

“I won’t.”

*

It’s weird. Passing time doing nothing, with knowledge that soon you are going to have sex (let’s not be afraid of that word, yes, sex, tonight, with stranger, not so strange anymore, _awesome_ ).

You nap for a while and go back down, just when Jongdae jumps of his seat. He loses his footing, when he sees you. He seems surprised to see you there, which is in turn surprising to you.

“What.” You ask indignantly, and Jongdae rushes to your side, throwing his arm around your shoulders. You answer with your hand clenching on the back of his shirt.

“Nothing.” He says, with badly concealed smile. You fall in the easy rhythm, your hips swaying in time with Jongdae’s as he leads you back to the building.

You refuse to blush, when you notice hotel staff looking at you, especially when you catch the lewd sign luggage boy makes to Jongdae (albeit quite discreetly) and Jongdae (equally discreetly) flips him off.

Are you really walking the walk of shame, even before you lay with the guy? That is quite awkward.

But busy lobby is soon left behind you, and he takes you to sectioned off part of the hotel. Maybe not sectioned off, but you see definitely less people. Actually you see no one, and Jongdae grows more quiet, his weight moving from the heals more onto the balls of his feet.

“Are you scared?” You laugh at him, and only that makes him realize the tension is his body.

“Nah…” He huffs out, but the tension is still there. You focus on his face, his eyes moving quickly, and you furrow your eyebrows.

_Why is he so nervous?_

But finally he smiles, looking at you, his eyes nearly disappearing, and nodding his head towards the doors on the left.

“Ready?” You snort and free yourself from his arm and try to open the door. Couch from behind you tells you what you should have known – the door is locked. You don’t look around, when you stretch your hand to Jongdae, and he obediently hands you the chip card. You swipe it down the reader, and characteristic click tells you that the door opened.

You slide inside, Jondae right on your heels. You are in small locker room, quite luxurious, but you don’t care to stay to look around. You kick off your shoes and go straight for the other doors, hearing the click of lock behind you. There is a white marble in the next room, a lot of white marble, gold, and actually the whole thing looks quite tacky, to be honest.

But the promised hot tube is there, mounted in the floor, so you are not going to complain.

You hear the steps behind you, but you don’t look around. Instead you take a deep breath to calm yourself and to psyche yourself into doing what you are about to do. There is shuffling behind you and the water wakes up, so it means Jongdae must have turned the system on.

Bravely you take of your shirt and just when it hits the floor, your fingers are unhooking the bra. As it slides down your arms, your hands reach for your fly. You don’t care whether you look sexy when you shimmer out of your pants, doesn’t really matter. Your skin is prickling, and you know that Jongdae is looking at you.

_And he’d better not avert his gaze._

Your clothes are laying in the heap at your feet, the room is quiet save for the bubbling water. It hot when your sole touches it, but you don’t hesitate and sit down, your hair getting wet immediately, swirling around your neck. You move to the other side of tube, to look at Jongdae, bubbles pleasantly sliding up your naked body.

Jongdae is standing next to the control unit. You can’t really read his face, which makes you a little bit uncomfortable.

“Wow. Nice.” He says finally, his voice both teasing and awed, and you laugh at him, your head resting on the edge of the tube.

“Wow. Nice? That is what you are going to say?”

“Yeah…” He answers shrugging, but he takes off his shirt. Following your suit he lets it hit the floor, but you know that only from the sounds, because you are watching the ceiling. Yes, faced with undressing lifeguard, you decide to contemplate the ceiling, with an awkward fresco, showing a bunch of Greek gods looking down at you.

Talk about audience.

Water comes up in a wave, and you look down at Jongdae, now stretched in the tube. His foot found itself next to your hip, set up on the edge of your seat. He looks positively blissful, with his arms stretched over the tube, and chest washed over with bubbles.

He winks at you, and sighs contentedly, as he shimmers in his seat to make himself more comfortable. You shrug as well, and your head goes back, to rest on the edge one more time. You are warm, and comfortable, and water seem to be curing your body from the tiredness from the day before.

It’s quiet. For too long.

“Well.” You start, and Jongdae hums to let you know that he is listening. “Aren’t you going to do something?”

“Too lazy…” He whines and you look at him. He has only one eye open, and playful smile on his lips. “But I wouldn’t mind see you coming over here.” He stops for a sec, and adds as if in afterthought. “Actually I wouldn’t mind see you coming.”

You snort, and your head rests on the edge, once again. You are smiling is spite of yourself. You won’t admit it, but you like this kind of attitude. In moderation of course. But you love it if it comes from the right person.

So you come. Jongdae has his eyes closed, but he opens them abruptly, when he sense the movement of water, and the smile you get is bright. Just bright. Not playful, not lustful. Just… Bright.

You kind of leap in the water, your hands falling down on his knees, to keep you afloat. One arm comes to help you, encircling your waist, pulling you flush against him, your legs on both sides of his, your breast squeezed between you, and _oh…_

_With his cock on your lower abdomen._

You are suddenly overcame, your nostrils flaring, as Jongdae moves one of his legs, using his thigh to propel you up,  and your breath hitches, as you find yourself with your lips on the height of his temple, his leg holding you up.

You are no longer warm and content. You are feeling hot, and aroused, and weirdly shy.

Now Jongdae’s smile lewd.

“Comfortable?” He asks, and you bite your lower lip. That seems to be a signal for Jongdae, because he surges up to kiss you, windy and sharp, making you want to move away to secure your breathing, and at the same time making you want to forgo all your air, and keep kissing him. You are higher than lifeguard is so you use your hands to keep his head up, your finger curling on his defined jaw. He hums lowly into your mouth, and you feel the beginning of the goosebumps on your nape.

Even in this hot and humid environment.

You are semi-conscious of Jongdae’s cock, hard on your side, and even less conscious of his hand travelling south, now resting on your buttock. Ok, maybe resting is a wrong word, as you can feel the fingers digging into your skin. You are gyrating slightly on his thigh, unconscious of this movement, but conscious of the pleasure that friction brings you.

He does two things at the same time, breaks the kiss, his teeth clenching on the shell of your ear, and his hand slides down, and one of the fingers, you suspect the middle one, slides into you.

Your breath hitches and your own fingers entangle in Jongdae’s hair. The sensation is burning, even more so that the slide is weirdly dry. You’d figure you’d be dripping wet by now, and yet you are not. And it’s not like you are not turned on, _by God,_ you certainly are, you are light-headed with your arousal.

You release a shaky breath, as his finger feels your walls. Your eyes open, and you notice Jongdae staring at your face, with a light smile, and as soon as your eyes lock, he removes his finger, slowly, dragging it through your labia, to rest it on your clitoris. Your pelvic floor muscles cramp, and you exhale slowly, as Jongdae starts to tease it, drawing circles around it, or simply rubbing it.

It’s good, _oh it’s good_ , but on the rough side of it, the pain ever so present in the back of your head, as if it was a subconscious presence. Even though you cannot stop yourself from moving your hips, the delicate twitches soon become more vigorous rutting.

Jongdae doesn’t stop looking at your face, he is clearly hypnotized by your face, and maybe minute sighs, that you release. You are not really vocal, but your pleasure can be seen. It the hooded eyes, flushed skin, parted lips, and cramping muscles, body escaping this wonderful mix of pleasure and pain.

Your labia and clitoris grow more sensitive, clearly chafed. The moan you finally release, is more pained then pleasured.

“Fuck.” Growls Jongdae, and suddenly his hand is gone, and he is hoisting you up, onto the edge of the tube, and he moves between your legs, still in water. “I failed as a lifeguard.”

“What?” You ask incoherently, one of your arms moving back to support you, and the other falling on his head. His hands rub your calves, and he looks up at you quite sheepishly. Your abdominal muscles cramp, and you decide that you like seeing him between your legs.

“As a water lifeguard, I should have remembered that water washes out the slick.”

“The what?” You ask, still more focused on your throbbing crotch.

“Whatever.” Mumble comes from between your legs, and before you can try to pry the information from him, there is a wet muscle attacking your clitoris, and you hiss, and your leg muscles cramp, and your toes immediately curl.

Jongdae hands clench on your hips, to keep you from moving, but as we works his tongue, lapping on your labia, reaching into you, sucking on your clitoris, you cannot help yourself. Your legs move, you clench the muscles, you bend your legs, you bring them up, you bring them down, not able to contain yourself.

But the more you writhe, the more enthusiastic Jongdae becomes. His hold on you is painful, and your folds are overstimulated and oversensitive. You are covered in sweat, both from Jongdae’s work and from the humidity in the room, floor around you is wet, and finally you are producing enough lubrication for the slide of Jongdae’s tongue to become easier.

When you emit the first, high-pitched, moan of the night, and your hand claws at Jongdae scalp, your legs closing on his head, your hips going up, as you simultaneously try to get closer to this sinful tongue and get away from it, as the pleasure becomes too much, that’s the moment when Jongdae stands up from water, pushing you on the floor, and coming up between your legs to kiss you.

You pant and whine, but you kiss him back, as your chest heaves, your body screaming for air.

You didn’t come, but you greet the break gratefully, finally getting a chance to rest, even if just a little bit.

Jongdae sucks on your jaw, his hands squeezing your breasts, and suddenly he backs up. Your eyes fly open and you see him wink at you smugly and he dives, and you feel teeth sinking into your breast, as the tongue laps at the nipple.

Your chest comes up, and you keen loudly, your arms coming up to keep him close.

His dick is resting on the back of your thigh, and you decided in your clouded mind that is a good moment to finally invite it to the party.

“Rubbers.” You hoarse out, voicing out hard earned clear thought. Your answer is Jongdae sucking on your nipple. You moan. “Oh my god, Jongdae, the condoms!”

He hums cheerfully, not stopping his assault of your chest. He only moves more  up, his forearms supporting his body on both sides of your arms. His dick moves and it settles right between your labia, its head on your mons pubis.

He thrusts, and his cock slides up and down your opening, and you whine, your legs closing on his sides. Your nails sink into Jongdae’s back, and he moans around your nipple, and finally looks up. Your eyes lock, and he looks amazing, with puffed lips, and flushed skin, and ruffled hair, and eyes so intense that you feel a jolt of electricity blazing down your spine.

“Please…” You whisper with your throat tight.

You can see the twitch of Jongdae’s eyes, and you know that it got to him. It’s pretty obvious, since he scrambles to his clothes, you left alone on the edge of the tube, your legs still in the water, bubbles delicately caressing your skin, your body chilling on the floor.

You look at the ceiling, Greek gods looking back at you. It’s creepy and you feel exposed and judged, so you close your eyes, focusing on your breath, wishing that Jongdae would hurry up.

You hear shuffling and a moment later familiar warmth reaches your body. Jongdae climbs over you, finding his position, and you cage him over you with your limbs.

Your eyes fly open, and what you see is Jongdae bending down with a lewd smile, his teeth fitting over the bite mark he left earlier.

You huff and your chest comes up, pushing itself into his face. Your muscles are pulsing with the blood flowing downwards. You reach down, your hand easily finding his clad dick. Jongdae hisses in answer, and you ignore him as you guide it into you.

Jongdae reacts with forceful push, and your muscles contract around him, your abdominal muscles spasming. The soft grunt that reaches your ears is gratifying.

Jongdae doesn’t move, seated in you up the hilt, lazily leaving open mouth kisses on your chest. You are growing restless, and it leads you to conscious working of your abdominal and pelvic muscles.

Lifeguard purrs and leaves one more kiss on your skin, nosing his way up the jugular, and finally he claims your mouth, teeth sinking into your lower lip, as one of his hands creeping under you, splaying on your lower back, and bringing you up as he makes another push.

Your breath hitches once again, and your nails scratch his scalp.

Soon Jongdae is fucking you like he means it, hips snapping in earnest, and if it wasn’t for his hand above your ass you’d probably be sliding on the wet floor.

But you don’t even think about that focusing on your abused labia, and sensitive walls. His fingering in the tube must have left you more chafed then you’d suspected, because every single thrust was sending waves of pleasure and pain through your veins, tissues throbbing and swollen.

As your lips fall open, when you can’t hold back anymore, soft grunts slowly turning into continuous prayers, you realize that you wouldn’t want it any other way.  Bruises he left on your hips are tingling, your harassed clitoris pulsing and radiating pain and pleasure.

The sensations are strangely vivid, as if the ache and stinging abrasions were bringing out hidden flavors.

Room is humid, water and your breaths to be at fault. His hair is matted to his forehead, breath coming out in labored huffs. He is wet and you no longer know whether it’s water or perspiration, but he still looks great. Or maybe he looks great, because he brings you elation.

Even with all the time you spent on his mercy, your orgasm comes unexpected, taking your body by surprise, overdriving your senses and shutting out your reflexes. You go wild, writhing in his hold, your body caught in between wanting to stop the avalanche, and wanting it to drown you. And when you can hold it anymore, liquid fire flowing in your veins, your body goes rigid, legs falling asleep form being too long in the air.

Your head thumps on the tiles, pained yet relishing moan reverberating in the room. Jongdae doesn’t need any coercing, his hips stutter and he find his release, once again taking a chance and biting the soft skin of your breast.

He collapses on top of you, and you subconsciously caress his nape, looking up at Greek god ogling Jongdae’s ass.

*

There is a cold drink in your hand, and a book in the other. Breeze is sliding over your naked legs, and the sun is warming up your frame. There are ripples on the water, and you feel them move your mattress.

You look to your left, knowing well enough it’s Jongdae , who just finished his shift, sitting on the edge of the pool, with his legs in the water. He is wearing his red shorts and his whistle. You can see a faint red line on the back of his neck.

“Wearing a tshirt to the pool?” He asks, gesturing in your direction. You do have a shirt on.

“Well, I do have a nice round bite mark on my boob. And I do not want to share it with the world.” You say matter-of-factly. To tell the truth you freaked out when you saw it in the morning. You couldn’t cover it with only your bikini bra.

Also this shirt helps to cover the hand shaped bruises on your hips.

Jongdae nods, looking thoughtful. He doesn’t speak up, so you focus back on your book. After a while the water ripples again, and you realize that Jongdae slid into the pool. You don’t follow him, figuring that you’d know soon enough what he wants from you.

What you don’t realize is that Jongdae wants very specific thing from you, and he stands next you in the water, and his hands clench on your thigh, and he dives, and you can feel his teeth closing on your skin.

You shout, both in surprise and in pain, and you swat his head with your book, trying to keep yourself afloat without spilling the drink. He doesn’t relent, worrying your skin between his teeth. But to your terror, you can feel yourself getting wet. When he pushes away, there is a bright bite mark on your skin, were you couldn’t cover it with your shirt.

“What was that for?” You ask, incredulous and growing angry. Jongdae just smiles at you brightly, taking away the drink from your hand. Only when he doesn’t drink it, you realize it was to relieve you from your problem.

“I figured that this way you’d cover your legs as well.” He says, and you nearly sputter from how sexist that is. He probably sees that in your face, because he blushes. ”I just wanted you all for myself.”

“Put away my book and come back here.” You say, pushing the book into his hands, seemingly disregarding his words.

Jongdae obediently swims to the edge, and comes back empty handed. You sit on the mattress, which takes on the water, wetting your ass and the hem of your shirt. You stretch your hands, and bring him closer by his neck. You leave a lasting kiss on his lips, your teeth sinking into skin.

As you move back, Jongdae has his eyes closed, clearly savoring the kiss.

“That was for being so sweet.” You purr, and you catch beginning of smile on his face. You smirk.

“And that… Is for being cheesy.” You say, putting your whole weight into pushing him under the water. You laugh cheerfully, as he disappears under the surface.

You are not trying to kill him, so you immediately move away, allowing him to come back up, and he does wiping the water off his face.

He gives you a stanky look, and you show him a peace sign, content, until he catches your ankle and drags you off the mattress.

Your back hits the water, and it yanks your shirt up, and you are disoriented from the sudden change in your surroundings, but the familiar touch on your lips, ground you. Your hands finds his neck, and even floating, you know where you are.

You are not afraid. You won’t drown.

In the end, he is a lifeguard.

 


End file.
